Broken MateriaThe Forgotten Past
by Ghostwriter5
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Cloud's father and how the existing illusion of Nibelheim came about. This story takes place after the events of Final fantasy 7.
1. The trouble I've seen

Ch.1: The trouble I've seen…

"I saw him, Tifa," said Cloud, "I saw him in my dream."  It was 10 years later.  Evil was absent in the planet.  Mako was no longer a source of fuel and meteor no longer posed a threat.  

"Sephiroth is dead, Cloud.  We killed him.  All of us." said Tifa.  They had gotten married 2 years after the big adventure.  No kids yet but they were content.

"Then forget it," he said, "Let's go.  The train's about to get there."  

Avalanche was still a rebel group.  It was against the governments cloning project now.  A war had started between Midgar and Yuffie's hometown of Wutai.  They had not taken sides but wanted to stop either side from attacking.  The cloning was to make an army of fighters.  A copy of the one creature who's DNA everyone wanted to copy, Jenova.  

They jumped off the train: Tifa, Cloud, Barrett, and RedXIII.  They were stopped in their tracks toward the old Shinra mansion by some familiar faces, the Turks.  Omnislash!  Cloud was now well trained in his Limit Break.  He would have taken them down too if they had not cast S-barrier, the new super barrier of the group.  He was flung back.  

"Surprised?" asked Elena.

"We cornered you at last," said Tseng, "Arise Silver Ifrit!"

He began summoning but was suddenly shocked on the back of the neck.  The same happened with the other Turks.  They passed out.  Cait Sith showed up at the rear "Hi guys," he said, " sorry I'm late."  He had the shocking device in his hand.  He had secretly attached the micro-shockers to the back of the Turks' necks.  Cait Sith had remained inside the government as a double agent.

"Damn right!" said Barrett, "That was too close.  Now take us to the cloning lab so we can destroy it."

"Right this way!" Cait began hopping the way.  The others followed.  It was a long way and Red let Tifa ride his back after the first hour.  When they reached the lab a group of guards was waiting, ready.  

"Arise Neo-Alexander!" they chanted.  Neo-Alexander rose out of the ground, the clone lab on top of him.  "Try as you might you can't get to the lab."

Barrett used his Limit break Avalanche to take care of the guards, which really no longer posed a threat.  "How the hell we gonna get up there?"

"Arise Neo-Bahamut!" shouted Cloud.  They rode the large dragon up to the top of Neo-Alexander and used giga-flare to destroy him.  

Once in the lab Barrett let out a huge burst from his machine gun arm, shattering every beaker in site.  He looked inside the viewing window to see a Jenova clone that was already made.  "How we gonna destroy that?"

Cait Sith threw his dice and pulled everyone out of the lab before they landed.  BOOM!  The lab was gone.  Everyone looked quite startled at Cait Sith.  Suddenly they heard a loud clapping behind them with mild laughter.

They turned and Cloud couldn't believe his eyes.  "Dad…"


	2. Curse me not if you forgot

Ch. 2

            Cloud had only seen his dad through pictures.  "He was a great warrior." Cloud's mom had always said.  He had thought and dreamt of his father if he were alive now back in Nibelheim.  Suhn Strife was his name…

            "Son, what a pleasant surprise.  For you anyway." said Suhn.  

            "Dad…" Cloud barely got out, "You died…in the army…long ago."

            "I was never a fighter in the army, son.  I was the assistant leader in the clone development program.  Didn't you get the money I sent in the mail?  My job is classified so I couldn't keep in contact with my family ever again," said Suhn, "I'm sorry for missing your childhood, son."

            "Why show up now!" screamed Cloud, "You let mom die!!  You weren't there for anything!  I made so many mistakes that could have been avoided if you were just there!"

            "I can't go back to the past but I'm here now.  The past is done with now."  Said Suhn.

            "What now then?" said Cloud, "Are we going to fight?"  

            "No, don't you see?" said Suhn, "They see that lab, they think I'm dead.  I can finally come home."

            "There is no home," said Cloud, "Nibelheim was destroyed thanks to you and your Sephiroth clones!"

            "That's not true, Cloud!" said Tifa in Suhn's defense, "The original Sephiroth destroyed Nibelheim.  The clones made you free him the second time, but he didn't really do anything that time besides summon meteor."

            "They killed Aeris!" he howled holding nothing back and charging at his father with no weapon.  

            "I'm sorry, son," said Suhn, dodging Cloud's charge, "But Shinra forced me to make clones for them.  I had no choice.  They payed me out of mercy."

            A huge group of Proud Clods came out of the Shinra building.  The gang took off, Suhn with them.  "Ultima!" he shouted, taking out a group of the robots with his spell.

            They reached the train tunnel entrance only to find more Proud Clods waiting for them.  In the nick of time the Highwind finally showed.  "Sorry for the delay!" shouted Cid.

            As they got on, they noticed Yuffie in the back looking very sick.  "Stop another conspiracy?" she asked.

            "Ummm…yeah." said Cloud.  Yuffie didn't know about the war.  They gave Cid a hug as he pulled up.  

            "We're outta here!" he said, "What the?"  He noticed a creature tailing the high wind.  It was Dark-pheonix the bringer of death.

            "Oh no!" said Suhn, "That things dangerous!  It took Shinra 10 years to conjure it up."

"Who's he?" asked Cid, just noticing Suhn.

            "Some old man." said Cloud.  He saw Tifa whisper to Cid immediately after and Cid nodded.

            "Black hole!" shouted Dark-pheonix.  A huge dark vortex opened inside of the ship.  Cid gasped.

            "Everyone hold on to something!" he shouted.  It was too late for Yuffie and Barrett though.

            "Nooo!!!!" everyone shouted at once.


End file.
